Stents have gained acceptance in the medical community as a device capable of supporting body lumens, such as blood vessels, that have become weakened or are susceptible to closure. Typically, a stent is inserted into a vessel of a patient after an angioplasty procedure has been performed to partially open up the blocked/stenosed vessel thus allowing access for stent delivery and deployment. After the catheter used to perform angioplasty has been removed from the patient, a tubular stent, maintained in a small diameter delivery configuration at the distal end of a delivery catheter, is navigated through the vessels to the site of the stenosed area. Once positioned at the site of the stenosis, the stent is released from the delivery catheter and expanded radially to contact the inside surface of the vessel. The expanded stent provides a scaffold-like support structure to maintain the patency of the region of the vessel engaged by the stent, thereby promoting blood flow. Physicians may also elect to deploy a stent directly at the lesion rather than carrying out a pre-dilatation procedure. This approach requires stents that are highly deliverable i.e. have low profile and high flexibility.
These non-surgical interventional procedures often avoid the necessity of major surgical operations. However, one common problem associated with these procedures is the potential release of embolic debris into the bloodstream that can occlude distal vasculature and cause significant health problems to the patient. For example, during deployment of a stent, it is possible for the metal struts of the stent to cut into the stenosis and shear off pieces of plaque which become embolic debris that can travel downstream and lodge somewhere in the patient's vascular system. Further, pieces of plaque material can sometimes dislodge from the stenosis during a balloon angioplasty procedure and become released into the bloodstream.
Various types of endovascular stents have been proposed and used as a means for preventing restenosis. A typical stent is a tubular device capable of maintaining the lumen of the artery open. One example includes the metallic stents that have been designed and permanently implanted in arterial vessels. Metallic stents have low profile combined with high strength. Restenosis has been found to occur, however, in some cases despite the presence of the metallic stent. In addition, some implanted stents have been found to cause undesired local thrombosis. To address this, some patients receive anticoagulant and antiplatelet drugs to prevent local thrombosis or restenosis, however this prolongs the angioplasty treatment and increases its cost.
A number of non-metallic stents have been designed to address the concerns related to the use of permanently implanted metallic stents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,963 to Ryan et al., discloses a polymeric stent made from resorbable polymers that degrades over time in the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,208 to Wolff et al. discloses a polymeric prosthesis for insertion into a lumen to limit restenosis. The prosthesis carries restenosis-limiting drugs that are released as the prosthesis is resorbed. The use of resorbable polymers, however, has drawbacks that have limited the effectiveness of polymeric stents in solving the post-surgical problems associated with balloon angioplasty.
Polymeric stents are typically made from bioresorbable polymers. Materials and processes typically used to produce resorbable stents result in stents with low tensile strengths and low modulus, compared to metallic stents of similar dimensions. The limitations in mechanical strength of the resorbable stents can result in stent recoil after the stent has been inserted. This can lead to a reduction in luminal area and hence blood flow. In severe cases the vessel may completely re-occlude. In order to prevent the recoil, polymeric stents have been designed with thicker struts (which lead to higher profiles) or as composites to improve mechanical properties. The use of relatively thick struts makes polymeric stents stiffer and decreases their tendency to recoil, but a significant portion of the lumen of the artery can be occupied by the stent. This makes stent delivery more difficult and can cause a reduction in the area of flow through the lumen. A larger strut area also increases the level of injury to the vessel wall and this may lead to higher rates of restenosis i.e. re-occlusion of the vessel. Thus, there exists a need for a bioresorbable stent with improved mechanical strength. Similarly, a stent design that improves mechanical strength of the stent can be used with metallic stents to further reduce the profile of the stent.